A louver module is devised to screen the sun while reducing visual exposure to the exterior in a place where ventilation is frequently required, to prevent rainwater from flowing into the place in case of rain, and to ensure the ventilation.
In a case where the louver module is of a fixed type, the louver module of the fixed type is configured to be inclined at an angle of 40 to 50 degrees. The inclined angle of the louver is changed depending on an installation purpose or situation of the louver module. The louver module is generally installed in a place where ventilation is required, such as a machine room, parking lot or factory wall.
There has been developed an openable/closable louver module by improving a conventional louver module to be of a rotary type. The openable/closable louver module of the rotary type has excellent sealing performance and ventilation characteristics as compared with the conventional louver module of the fixed type.
The louver module of the rotary type is frequently installed in a place where a boiler in an apartment building, studio apartment or complex building are mounted or in a place where an outdoor unit of an air conditioner is mounted.
However, in the louver module of the rotary type, a louver and a frame are generally made of an aluminum material, and therefore, its heat-resistance effect is lowered. In a case where the temperature difference between the interior and exterior of a room is large, a dew condensation phenomenon occurs, and therefore, walls of the room are contaminated due to the formation of mold in the room.
Further, the conventional louver module of the rotary type has a problem in that sufficient water-tight properties between louvers are not ensured, and therefore, rainwater flows into the room.
Further, in the conventional louver module of the rotary type, a driving mechanism for rotating the louvers is structurally weak, and therefore, the locking state of the louvers is released or some of the louvers are deviated by a malfunction or external impact.